Parental Control: MR Style!
by dark chocolate thunda
Summary: This is going to be based on the MTV show. Max's parents HATE her BF Ari so they're setting up on two blind dates.


**Ok, this has been in my head for AGES! No one has done it yet and it's pissing me off, so I'm going to do it! The narrator is going to be in italics, my thoughts shall be in bold and it's going to be as much as like the show as I can. Ok? Now let's begin!**

"Hi, I'm Valencia and I'm a vet," Said Dr. Martinez.

"I'm Jeb and I'm a scientist," Said Jeb.

"Our Daughter Max is strong, confident, and above all is majorly beautiful," Said Dr. V.

"There's just one huge problem," Said Jeb. (Shows Ari making a total fool of himself)

"Her boyfriend is a dog!"

_Meet Max_. (Shows Max)_She's dating Ari._(Shows Ari)_They've been together for a year she thinks he's the one._(Shows them making out. **EW! **) _But her parents think that he's so wrong. So they're setting her up on two blind dates with guys they've hand chosen just for her. If you think this is hard for max, imagine how Ari must feel as he watches the dates with her parents. At the end of the day, Max will have to decide who she wants to be with. Her boyfriend Ari or one of the new guys her parents have chosen for her. Max is about to flown away by…Parental Control._

**ENTER THEME SONG! LOL**

Max walks up to the camera in the dessert.

"Hey, I'm Max and my boyfriend is Ari. He's tough, cool, and the perfect guy for me!"

(Moves back to her parents) **This is one of my favorite parts!**

"Ok, first, Ari has major anger issues," Said Dr. V. "When a guy so much as looks at max he goes berserk!" (Shows Ari chasing a guy who winked at max) **lol**

"Another thing, Ari acts like a total dog!" Said Jeb. "He eats like a pig and he actually barks to get Max's attention!" (Shows Ari eating sloppily and barking at Max Across the dessert and she's waving at him)

"And finally, he's an idiot!" said Dr. V. "He doesn't even know what 2+2 is. Go ahead you can ask him." (Shows Ari trying to solve 2+2)

"Ari, you gotta go!" said Jeb.

_Now it's time for mom and dad to meet the potential blind dates for Max._

"Hey I'm Iggy."

"I'm Fang."

"I'm Gazzy."

"I'm Sam."

"I'm Dylan."

"Ok, so what do you do for a living?" Asked Dr. V.

"I'm a chef."

"I'm a studying law."

"I blow things up." "Ok, for what purpose?" "I need a reason?" Dr. V and Jeb look at each other.

"I'm a student"

"I'm unemployed." Odd looks.

"Our daughter is a skilled fighter. Do you like to fight?"

"Um, since I'm legally blind, no."

"Yeah, if I have to."

"Always."

"Never."

"How do you fight again?" odd looks.

"What's something bad about you?"

"I'm blind." "You're pretty normal for a blind kid." "Thanks."

"I'm really silent and it gets on peoples' nerves." "You're not silent now." "I have to talk right now. I don't want to be disrespectful." "Good answer."

"Um, do I have to say it?" "Yeah." "Ok, I have bed flatulence problems." He blushed. "Thanks not gross at all."

"I'm kinda a bad kisser."

"I'm dumb." Odd looks.

"Our daughter's boyfriend is really jealous. Show me something you would do if you caught max talking to another boy."

Iggy got up and shook the air. "I'd shake his hand and introduce myself because I know that Max is too sweet to cheat." "I like that answer." Iggy smiled.

Fang got up also. "I would ask who this is and ask why I haven't met him yet." "Understandable."

"I'd throw a bomb at him."

"Punch him."

"Pretend that I'm not there." Odd looks.

"Why should we pick you to date our daughter?"

"I'm funny."

"Nice."

"pyrotastic." "Is that a word?" "Uh, in my dictionary."

"I'm sweet."

"Look at me, I'm adorable!"

"Well thanks for coming."

"Thanks."

"Pleasure meeting you.

"Pick me!"

"Bye mom."

"Where do I go now?" weird looks. **Sorry if you like Dylan, but I don't, so I made an idiot!**

Dr. V and Jeb look at the laptop.

"I liked him." Said Jeb.

"Yeah he's cute, but I _know _Maxie will like him."

"Either way, Ari is GONE!" Jeb Kisses Dr. V. **EW!**

**Ta-da! I need date ideas. I already know who I'm going to pick but I can't think of a good date! HELP ME!**


End file.
